Adelaide Wilson
Adelaide Wilson is a mother of two who was originally born underground as the tethered but swapped places with herself and learned to speak as she grew up. Biography Backstory: Adelaide was originally born as a member of the Tethered where she would live underground until one day where she met face to face with her actual self. She used that opportunity to escape and handcuff her real self to a bed in the tunnels, where she put on her clothes and met up with her fake parents. Because the Tethered don't know how to talk, Adelaide is thought to be traumatized due to her muteness, but eventually learns to communicate as she grows up. She eventually meets Gabe Wilson and they have two kids together: Zora and Jason Wilson. She would become paranoid in her life thinking about Red (the name given to the real Adelaide) finding out where she is and killing her for revenge. Present Day: Adelaide and her family drive up to their vacation home in Santa Cruz, California, where the events of her "trauma" happened. Adelaide is apprehensive about going to the beach with her family because that's where the tunnel entrance is. Gabe convinces her and they drive up to the beach to meet their friends Josh and Kitty Tyler. Later that night, the power goes out and Adelaide's paranoia comes true when the four doppelgängers of themselves are creepily standing in their driveway. They eventually break in and gather in the living room where Red, the only doppelgänger capable of speech, tells the Wilsons the story of a girl who lives a happy life while her shadow suffers. The family is then separated by their opposites: Red makes Adelaide handcuff herself to a table, Zora is pursued out of the house by Umbrae, Gabe is dragged outside by Abraham, and Jason is sent to "play" with Pluto in a closet. After Jason locks Pluto in the closet, Red goes into the halls to investigate. Adelaide uses this time to grab a fire poker and pry open the wood, releasing herself. She meets up with Jason and Zora, who escaped Umbrae, and hear the horn honking to Gabe's boat, where he was taken and managed to kill Abraham. They all get in the boat and escape. Meanwhile, the Tylers are also murdered by a set of doubles shortly before the Wilsons arrive. The Wilsons kill the Tylers' doubles and turn on the local news to see that millions of doppelgängers, who call themselves "the Tethered", have been committing murders against their real counterparts throughout the United States. The doppelgängers subsequently join hands together to form a massive human chain, which the newscasters speculate is a form of protest. The Wilsons drive away in the Tylers' car until they are attacked by Umbrae, who is killed after being launched into a tree following a skirmish on top of the vehicle. As day breaks, the Wilsons arrive at the Santa Cruz boardwalk, where they find their own abandoned car on fire. Pluto attempts to kill the Wilsons by lighting a gasoline trail to the Tylers' car, but Jason, remembering that Pluto mirrors his every move, walks backward so that Pluto steps into the burning car and is killed. Red then reappears and abducts Jason. While Zora and Gabe recuperate in an abandoned ambulance, Adelaide returns to the boardwalk funhouse and discovers a secret tunnel in the hall of mirrors. This leads to an underground facility overrun by rabbits, where Adelaide finds Red. Red claims that the Tethered were created by the U.S. government in an attempt to control the public, but the experiment failed and the Tethered were abandoned underground. For generations, the Tethered were trapped beneath the surface, doing nothing but mimicking the actions of their counterparts above-ground until Red organized them to escape. The two fight and Adelaide manages to kill Red. She finds Jason hidden in a nearby locker and promises him that things will return to normal. The family reunites and drives away in the ambulance. As they leave town, Adelaide thinks back to the night she first met Red in the funhouse, revealing that she is in fact the original Red, and had taken Adelaide's place in the surface world after knocking her out and trapping her in the underground complex. Jason watches her apprehensively, while across the United States the Tethered join hands. Category:Tethered Characters Category:Characters